Fighters of Earth: GenZ
by Wifis Revival
Summary: The story follows Mizuki Takahashi, a timid, intellectual second year at Orange Star High in Conton City, and also a generational prodigy, as he goes through life as a high schooler and into adulthood.
1. Prologue

_I'm not what people expect of me._

The sound of bones breaking and blood curdling screams can be heard throughout the city, as one figure takes down multiple Time Patrollers, in gruesome and violent ways, one by one. Mizuki can only watch in horror as he looks on under a pile of debris, weakened and bloody from a previous fight.

_I'm weak._

As someone tries to pull the debris off of Mizuki, he begins to go in and out of conciousness, seeing the figure get closer to him each time he comes to.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU MIZUKI! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO IT! PLEASE MIZUKI! GET UP! GET U-" The screams of someone familiar to Mizuki are interrupted abruptly and replaced by gurgling and the sound of a body hitting the floor. All Mizuki can do is shed tears.

"Mi….zu….ki….let *cough* it…...go" Laughter fills his ears as he watches this person die before his eyes.

**Thump Thump**

_I could've saved them. They didn't have to die. It's not fair._

"Bring her back…" Mizuki begins to lift himself up from the debris, dispite having no strength earlier, something was breaking through Mizuki's mind.

**Thump Thump**

His fists ball up to where he draws blood from his hands.

**Thump Thump**

His hair begins to flash a bright white.

"I don't want their deaths to be in vain, THEY WON'T. I WON'T LET IT!"

The ground begins to rumble and scattered debris begins to rise and orbit Mizuki. As the figure looks on, it starts to laugh and wait. Mizuki erupts into a bright light, covering the whole city in a bright light. The figure looks in awe as Mizuki has taken an unknown transformation. It appears to be Super Saiyan, yet, he has a Devil tail and his aura is more sinister than any Demon known. His eyes are a bright red and his hair takes the state as if he was in a Super Saiyan 3 state, yet it is pure white with red highlights.

"In the name of all the Time Patrollers, I'll be the one who takes your ass down you sick bastard" The figure just tilted it's head and pulled out a gunblade, aiming it at Mizuki. It fired and time slowed to a stop, everything except Mizuki and the figure.

"You're able to move in this frozen time pocket, impressive. Takahashi, Mizuki. Tokito and Selena would be proud. Too bad I'll send your ass to Other world right along with those worthless pieces of trash. Die you disgrace of a warrior." Mizuki only scoffed, looking at his hands before clenching them and breathing and taking a final battle stance similar to his father's.

"Bring it, just hope you can keep me down this time"

Those were the last words spoken before the two began their battle in the pocket of frozen time. It went on for an unknown amount of time before Mizuki was woken up out of this dream.

~This is only the prologue to the story, the rest of the chapters will be at least 1,000 words or more. Please enjoy the beginning of a potentially great story~


	2. Chapter 1

SMACK!

Mizuki let out a yelp, waking up from this dream. He sat up from his bed and looked over to see his younger twin sister, Izumi glaring at him.

"Listen dumbass, if you're gonna make stupid ass noises while you're sleep, you might as well sleep outside, I can hear you down the hall." She punched him in the thigh before turning and walking out, her blood red hair flowing as she left. Mizuki rubbed his thigh as he tried to figure out this recurring dream he's been having for a while. He shrugs it off and gets himself ready for school. Izumi, who already got herself ready, meets at the table with her father, Tokito Takahashi and mother, Selena Takahashi.

"Morning father, morning mother." Izumi always greeted her parents before she ate breakfast.

"Good morning, Izumi." They both replied back. Tokito's fangs flashed as he smiled at his daughter. Selena smiled a motherly smile.

"Where's your brother? Did he oversleep again?" Selena had a strong scent of concern in her voice. She always wants her children to make it to school on time. Tokito put an arm around his wife, giving her reassurance.

"I'll go get Mizuki. Don't worry" Tokito got up and began to walk up the stairs to get Mizuki. As he opened the door to his room, he noticed a notebook on the floor. He called out for Mizuki.

"I'll be out in a minute, father." Mizuki shouted from his bathroom. Tokito picked up the notebook and read a random page. He was shocked at the things he read. Mizuki came out of the bathroom fully dressed, his father waving the notebook.

"Mizuki, what is this dream you're having"

"Just a dream I remembered, I write down dreams I remember" He let out a nervous chuckle and his tail coiled, an obvious sign he was lying. Tokito's aura flared and was dark.

"Mizuki Takahashi. Stop with the lies." Mizuki flinched at his aura.

"It's a recurring dream I've been having." The aura cleared. Tokito nudged his son.

"We'll talk about it later son, just don't tell your mom. Now get ready to leave for school." The two both walked down the stairs as Izumi was already out of the door. Mizuki followed and the two twins flew off to school. As they arrived, they split ways and into their own groups. Mizuki greeted his friends and went to class.

"Hey Soma, where's Sensei?" He leaned over to his best friend. Soma shrugged and went to take a nap. Mizuki just sighed and waited as the class started to get loud. Mizuki just stared out the window, and happened to spot a girl about his age. He examined her as she stared right back at him. Her vibrant purple eyes pierced through to Mizuki's light grey eyes and into his soul. Her hair matched her eyes and was long, stopping at her waist. She held her books tightly to her chest as she entered the doors to the school. Mizuki, highly curious of this unknown person, darts out of the classroom and makes his way to the front door. He spots her from the far end of the hallway and greets her.

"Hey there, you new?" He started to sweat nervously, he doesn't speak to females, because (And in Soma's words) he's too much of a pussy. The girl examined him and giggled before answering.

"Yes, I'm new here. The name's Naomi Kazekage. And you are?" Mizuki shuddered, her voice sent chills down his spine, the good chills.

"Mizuki Takahashi, it's nice to m-" Soma grabbed his shoulder, startling Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki. You okay? You just left class, I know the teacher isn't here yet but at least tell someone where you're going" He looked over at Naomi and back at Mizuki. "Who's the lucky lady?" Soma had a smirk on his face, and Mizuki knew what that meant.

"This is Naomi, she's new here. I just came to greet her" Soma shook her hand, Mizuki knowing what will come next.

"Really, I thought this was your girlfriend. She's too pretty for you and her not to be together" He started to circle her, rubbing his chin and grinning.

Oh jeez, Soma stop it. Mizuki thought to himself as he blushed, looking away in embarrassment. Then Mizuki heard a giggle coming from Naomi.

"That's sweet. Soma, was it? It was a sweet attempt to try and hook me up with Mizuki from the start, but sorry to burst both of your bubbles. I'm currently not looking for a relationship, I'm more focused on getting stronger so I can find my mother's killer and defeat that person" Mizuki tilted his head in confusion. The look of determination she displayed really intrigued Mizuki and Soma.

"Wait, someone killed your mom? I'm sorry t-'' Naomi put a hand up, interrupting Soma's condolences.

"Please don't feel bad, I'm not looking for sympathy. I just need to focus on improving and getting stronger" Mizuki and Soma looked at each other and nodded. Soma then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's fine. But from now on, me and Mizuki will be your first friends and comrades. Me and him have always wanted to make a team of powerful warriors" Naomi's eyes lit up in excitement. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, where's class 1-A? That's the class I was assigned to"

"Even better! That's me and Mizuki's class! C'mon, follow us" Soma led the way to the classroom, Mizuki and Naomi close behind. Mizuki felt as if he wasn't as charismatic as Soma was. Thoughts ran through Mizuki's mind, specifically the dream he had. He had completely blocked out everything and began to enter his own world. Meanwhile Soma and Naomi were talking and laughing while Mizuki was in his daydreaming state.

"Soma?" Naomi asked, nudging Soma.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Soma raised an eyebrow at her. She pointed to Mizuki as he stared blankly out of the window.

"Is Mizuki okay? He just stopped talking all of a sudden" Soma just laughed at that, slamming his hand on Mizuki's desk, snapping him out of his trance like state. "He daydreams all the time. Mizuki is also usually quiet as well. But he isn't an idiot I'll tell you that, he's the student with the highest gpa in the school, the only person rivaling him is his sister, who is in 2-B. Anyways, the teacher hasn't come in yet, so we have to wait until the principal comes in and dismisses us" On as if right on cue, in comes the principal, which also happens to be Mizuki's uncle, Shingetsu. He walks in and tells the class since no teacher has arrived in the appropriate time frame, they can be excused for the day. The classroom cheered as they poured out the class, all except Mizuki, Soma, and Naomi.

"Sup guys!" Shin's voice switched to an unprofessional tone. They all greeted him back. Naomi got up and bowed. "Young lady you can relax, if you already encountered my nephew and his friend then you can stop with the formal gestures, as long as I don't use them, any other time I use it is around other students or teachers and staff. Stay in the school if you guys want, I don't care"

"Appreciate it Uncle Shin" Mizuki got up and smiled. "I'll be in the gym all day" He began to walk off as Soma and Naomi followed, leaving Shin by himself.

"Definitely my brother's kid" A smile spread across his face as he walked back to his office. Meanwhile, Mizuki had already beat Soma and Naomi to the gym and started up a training session. Mizuki activated a set of bots to attack him so he can improve his battle skills.

"It'll take a few minutes to have them fully activate" Naomi and Soma arrived at the gym doors.

"I never would've expected your uncle to be the principal" Naomi stated. Soma just yawned and began to walk back out.

"Mizuki and Naomi, I'm gonna go home and sleep. I didn't wanna be here anyway"

"See ya Soma." Mizuki waved at him as Naomi waved as well.

"Hey. Mizuki." Mizuki looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Naomi grabbed his shoulder and stared deeply into his eyes. "Something is telling me not to trust Soma. But that same something is telling me to trust you"

"That's odd. Soma's a good guy, I've known him for quite some time. The bots are activating, how about we train for a bit to get your mind off of it" Naomi shrugged and let out a sigh.

"I never got to figure out what you are earlier, Mizuki. What are you?" Naomi tilted her head, waiting for his response.

"I'm a hybrid. My mom is a Demon and my dad is both a Demon and a Saiyan, what about you?" Naomi was in shock, she had never met a hybrid before. She cleared her throat.

"I'm a Saiyan. Just a plain Saiyan" The bots had already begun moving towards them, raising their wooden swords above Mizuki's head. Naomi didn't realize what was about to happen until she saw something seemingly cut through Mizuki's body. The bot then went to strike Naomi with a forward sword strike. As she began to brace herself, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and what was before her was shocking. Mizuki had the robotic arm in his possession, and he smiled before throwing it to the side. Naomi looked around for the combat bot. Mizuki pointed at the floor, towards a cluster of circuits and bolts, still smoking.

"I did put it on the highest difficulty, let me give you a tour of Conton instead, Naomi'' Mizuki's smile was warm and welcoming, receiving a nod from Naomi.

"Sure, a tour would be nice"


	3. Chapter 2

As Mizuki and Naomi began to tour Conton City, Mizuki began to feel more comfortable with Naomi, being that he only knew her for a few hours. Their first stop was the shop area. He explained to her that most Time Patrollers spend some of their time buying equipment, capsules, and food whenever they get hungry.

"What do you usually buy from the area?" Naomi asked.

"Usually food and equipment. I'm not a certified Time Patroller yet so I can only buy 1 star equipment and weapons" Mizuki shrugged. None of the clothes really suited his liking anyway, nor the weapons. Just usual swords, staves, claws, etc.

"Well, what's the highest star you can get?" Naomi asked.

"Going by what my father had told me, a 7 star is the rarest and most powerful. Those are only given to Elite Time Patrollers who take on major time shifts and assassination missions" Mizuki let out a sigh. "Let's move on, shall we?" Naomi nodded.

"We'll stop by the Reception Area, and today seems to be a busy day today so I don't want you to get lost amongst the people." Mizuki held out his hand, slightly blushing a bit but Naomi had held his any without hesitation. As Mizuki guided her through the area, he explained to Naomi that this is where she would find most of the Time Patrollers waiting on their next mission, finding a lobby to train in, or going through the Time Patrol simulation, where newly certified Time Patrollers can practice their skills and be put under dire situations in the simulation. Even though it was loud and highly crowded, Naomi understood what Mizuki was saying and tightened her grip on his hand to let him know she understood.

"Hey Mizuki, who's the lucky lady?" Mizuki stopped dead in his tracks, rolling his eyes. It was a voice he knew all too well. Mizuki usually tried to avoid him at all costs.

"Hello, Ragna" Mizuki had this aura of negative energy surrounding him now. Naomi felt this energy he had. Ragna walked over to them with a fox-like grin on his face. "What brings you to Conton? I thought you were on a trip with aunt Gynes?"

"I wanted to visit my dearest cousin. Is that a problem?" Ragna's eyes began to examine Naomi. "Is this your girlfriend? You have good taste, cousin. A very beautiful girl here"

_You stuck up bastard. _Mizuki had thought. There was obviously some animosity or a sort of rivalry between them and Naomi had realized it. Her grip tightened on Mizuki's hand as she hid behind Mizuki.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ragna. But she isn't my girlfriend. Just a new friend I happened to make. I was just showing her around Conton" Ragna just laughed hysterically. It was a very obnoxious laugh and Mizuki just looked at the ground.

"You? Making friends? That's hard to believe. A Demon such as yourself making friends?" Mizuki had always had a problem with making friends or new people in general. Ragna's remarks didn't make anything better in Mizuki's case.

"Why don't you leave him alone, Ragna! He's your cousin for Kami's sake" Naomi yelled from behind, furious from the way Ragna treated Mizuki. Ragna laughed and gave a cold glare to Naomi.

"You honestly think I treat this lowly Demon scum as kin to me? I only choose to be nice because of his father. So, you disrespectful ingrate! Learn your place and stay out of a royl conversation! You ung-" Mizuki took a step towards Ragna with a mass of evil radiation pouring out of him.

"That's enough Ragna, leave Naomi alone! All she did was stand up for me!" Mizuki's aura spiked, not his natural grey, but a deep purple replaced it. "What you will not do is disrespect **ANY** of my friends! Are we clear?" Ragna stepped backwards, shocked that Mizuki suddenly erupted.

"Tch...this is new, something about that aura is vaguely familiar. No matter, whatever transformation you achieve in the future I'll always be several steps ahead, farewell you two" and with that, Ragna flashed away. Naomi grabbed Mizuki's shoulder hoping he would calm down.

"Mizuki? You okay? Judging from his face that's the first time he's ever seen you retaliate like that."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired of Ragna toying with my emotions. I did no wrong doing to him so I don't understand why he does this"

"How about you finish the tour and explain, maybe that'll calm you down"

"I guess so. Sorry for that exchange. Hopefully he'll leave us alone." Mizuki began to simmer down and resumed the tour. Throughout the rest of the tour, Naomi began to get comfortable with Mizuki despite him flaring the way he did earlier.

_Maybe he isn't as bad as Ragna was trying to portray him. _She thought to herself. Mizuki took her to the entrance of the Time Nest, explaining what types of Time Patrollers pass through. Then, Trunks emerges from the portal, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh, hey Mizuki. Just the person I needed to see. Your father wanted me to tell he and your mother will not be home for a few weeks, some critical time rift occured and Chronoa summoned them"

"That's fine, I'll tell Izumi when I get home" Trunks nodded and then looked at Naomi, who only looked shocked to see him.

"Good evening miss. I'm Trunks. Are you Mizuki's girlfriend?" Mizuki and Naomi blushed. Mizuki cleared his throat and shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well I have to go meet with Goku and Gohan so we can figure out what's going on, later" Trunks flew off, leaving Mizuki and Naomi alone. He sighed and looked up into the sky.

"Oh! It's getting dark, better get you home, Naomi. Where do you live? I'll walk you home" Naomi just looked away.

"Um...I...sort of don't have a place to stay…" Naomi rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"Oh….." Mizuki felt uncomfortable in the awkward silence. He also felt bad for Naomi, but she doesn't look homeless. He didn't know what Izumi would say about him bringing a girl home to stay, especially when their parents weren't home. But he couldn't just leave her outside, that wasn't right to him.

"I'll just find another place to crash for the night, see ya later Mizuki" She walked off until she was out of sight.

"I feel like shit...it's worth the risk. Besides she has no place to stay '' Mizuki flew around Conton and went searching for Naomi, she couldn't have gone that far, but he couldn't trace her ki. He went hours searching and almost gave up while sitting at a park bench. He sat there bashing himself for letting Naomi just walk off like that. Then he heard a loud sound, like metal hitting bone. His hairs stood on end as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see two well built figures, standing over another slimmer, feminine figure. They were beating the figure with metal pipes.

"Majin freak! You don't belong in Conton!" One voice exclaimed.

"Too bad you'll die here with nobody to care for you!" The other exclaimed. The figure lying on the floor was crying, begging them to stop. One strong swing towards the woman's head silenced her cries, sending something through Mizuki's brain and his world turned a deep red. The men looked up and suddenly froze in fear, seeing Mizuki walking towards them

"Listen kid, I don't know what your deal is, but I'd advise you to take your ass home" with an eerie aura surrounding him, Mizuki only advanced further. His eyes were pure white

"Seems like he wants to play hero, deal with him" one of the men threw his metal pipe at him, only for Mizuki to deflect it into the ground. After seeing that, the same man tried to run away and Mizuki flash stepped in his path

"What the hell? Wh-" Without letting him finish, Mizuki smirked, sending his fist into the man's gut. The man hunched over as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Mizuki then looked at the other man who swung his metal pipe at Mizuki, only for it to seemingly phase through him.

"The hell? An afterimage?" The man then turned around and his eyes widened as Mizuki threw a punch, sending him into the ground and creating a crater. Mizuki then put his hands together, forming a ball of ki.

"Kaaa...meeee...haaa...meee…" Each syllable that came out his mouth was deeper and more demonic than the last, his ki shifting from grey to a deep red. Before he fire his blast, a hand was placed on his shoulder, suddenly snapping him out of this rage, dissipating the ki. It was his sister, Izumi.

"Listen idiot, these guys suffered enough. Don't kill em" Mizuki looked confused, raising his eyebrows. "You were about to send these two assholes to go meet King Yemma. You don't realize that?" Mizuki shook his head. Rolling her eyes, she pointed to the injured woman who looked at Mizuki with a look mixed with relief and horror.

"Sir, t...thank you." The woman trembled as she began to regenerate and stand up" She walked to Mizuki and hugged him. Pulling back, her eyes narrowed. "Have you seen my daughter? Her name's Naomi Kazekage"


	4. Chapter 3

"Wait wait wait...who?" Mizuki looked at the woman confused. Izumi stared at her brother in confusion.

"Ok. Who's this Naomi chick? Your girlfriend?" The woman tilted her head in confusion. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"So my daughter is already dating a young man? On her first day of school?"

"No ma'am you have it al-" The woman lunged at Mizuki, hugging him tightly.

"Finally! Someone who accepts my daughter! She's always had a troubled time with relationships, friendships in that matter. So I'm very glad someone has decided to accept her for who she is"

"Nice job Mizuki. You finally managed to get a girlfriend. Wait until mom and dad hear about this one" She chuckled. Jokingly punching him in the arm.

"Wait...Miss...you're Naomi's mom?" The woman nodded. "And you're a Majin…" The woman nodded again. "So, that means she's also a Majin...and not a Saiyan" The woman looked at him confused.

"Ohhhh….she shapeshifted again" She sighed. "My daughter is just trying to fit in. My dear Naomi. Help me find her. Please." The woman begged. Mizuki and Izumi nodded. Mizuki hoisted the woman onto his back and began to fly off alongside Izumi.

"So...we didn't catch your name" Izumi stated. The woman looked at her, giving her a smile.

"Aiko Kazekage. Just call me Aiko" Aiko stated. "And what are your names?"

"Well, I'm Izumi Takahashi, and that is my twin brother Mizuki" Izumi replied. "You know, we never met a Majin before. Very rare here in Conton."

"Yeah, usually stuff like what you had to go through happens. I'm sorry you had to experience that Ms. Aiko" Mizuki finally said, still scanning the area for Naomi.

"Sweetie, it's fine. Me and Naomi both experience this everywhere we go. Bank left sweetie" Aiko stated. Mizuki and Izumi turned and spotted Naomi sitting down near a closed resturant. As they landed, Naomi was facing away and heard Aiko walking towards them as Mizuki and Izumi stayed back. Aiko ran and hugged Naomi.

"Hey mom" Naomi said.

"Thank Kami you're okay! I was worried you got hurt. Thank Kami your friends met me today" Naomi looked confused.

"Friends?" Naomi asked. Aiko stepped aside and Mizuki and Izumi smiled and waved. "Who's the girl?" Naomi wispered.

"I'm his sister, Naomi. Hi, I'm Izumi. Mizuki's twin sister" Izumi said as she walked up to her and extended her hand for a handshake. Naomi shook it nervously. "Thank Kami you and my brother are dating. You do not understand how bad it is have to walk in on your brother trying to rub one out if you catch my drift" Izumi said with a wink. Mizuki punched Izumi in the arm, blushing intensly"

"Shut it Izumi. That's none of her business!"

"Well she'll figure out anyways one day because it's an everyday thing for you. You think I can't hear the noises at 3 in the morning?"

"For crying out loud, Izumi. Me and Naomi are n-"

"ME AND MIZUKI ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND" Everyone looked at Naomi in shock. As she shifted back into her original Majin form, she walked up to Mizuki shyly. "Yes, me and your brother are dating, Ms. Izumi. I hope that's ok" Mizuki's jaw dropped. Not because of what Naomi blurted out, but because Naomi's Majin form looked better than her Saiyan disguise.

"Oh please call me Izumi. Naomi, you have the green light with me to date my brother. I do have to warn you. Me and Mizuki's family is crazy" Izumi chuckled. "Well, being that it's late, let's get you two home"

"Hehe...ummmm...about that. Me and Naomi have no place to stay" Aiko looked away in embarrassment.

"No worries, our house has plenty of rooms. Besides my parents wouldn't mind." Mizuki punched himself inside. Next thing Mizuki knew, the 3 girls were almost out of sight, walking to his house.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mizuki chased after them. As the wind blew, on a far building were 5 figures. All with hooded capes. With a nod 3 of them vanished, leaving two of them alone.

"What do you gain from this? The kid isn't a threat." The kneeling figure said.

"I know that. Not to me atleast. Mizuki can easily eliminate the 4 of you without going Super Saiyan, which right now he has no access to. He's Z tier in his class, second strongest specifically." The floating figure spoke.

"Kami man...do you think he's the guy we need to bring to Towa?"

"I know so. Now report to HQ with the others" The kneeling figure nodded and vanished. Leaving the floating figure alone.

"Be prepared Mizuki Takahashi. Your days are counting down I will get my revenge" The figure disappeared into the night.

"So, what do you plan to do with my daughter, young man?" Aiko asked.

"Probably thinking nasty sexual things he wants to do to Naomi" Izumi joked.

"Oh shut your trap Izumi, I'm not like that Ms. Aiko"

"It's the other way around Izumi" Naomi stated with a wink. Walking closer towards Mizuki. "Play along, okay?" She whispered. Mizuki nodded. "Yeah, but what my fantasies consist of is confidential" Naomi exclaimed.

"Trust me I'd rather not know anyways" Izumi said.

"Well just be safe you two" Aiko stated.

_SHE'S OKAY WITH THIS? WHAT THE HELL!_ Mizuki thought to himself. As Mizuki began to say something, he entered the house "Oh, we're here. Welcome to the Takahashi home"

"Aiko, Naomi, please make yourselves at home. My parents will be back in a couple of weeks. Mizuki, Namoi will have the room across from yours. Escort her there please" Izumi commanded.

"Uhh...sure sis. C'mon Naomi" He stated, taking Naomi's hand and guiding her to the room. There was complete silence all throughout the hallways and as soon as they made it to the room, Mizuki sighed.

"What? Did I do something wrong Mizuki?" Naomi asked. She could tell Mizuki was stressed out about something.

"...Why did you blurt that out?" Mizuki asked.

"What? That we're dating? I assume my mom didn't tell you about how bad my relationships or friendships were in the past? I said it to keep her from thinking I'm not a failure! My sole purpose to coming to Conton was to become a Time Patroller and show everyone not all Majins are heartless bastards like Kid Buu. Everyone dislikes Majins because of him. So excuse me for trying to protect my mom's emotions, Mizuki!" Naomi threw a punch at Mizuki, connecting with his jaw. Realizing what she just did, she stepped back. "Mizuki, I'm sorry"

"...It's okay….Naomi…..there's fresh clothes and stuff in the walk in closet. Rules of the house are that you must not go into the master bedroom, do not go in the basement, and be home before midnight. I'll see you in the morning Naomi. Goodnight." Mizuki turned around and went into his room. "Also do not leave the house whatsoever unless me or Izumi are with you, understood?"

"I understand Mizuki" Naomi lowered her head. "Goodnight…." She flinched as she heard a loud slam from Mizuki's door.

"Wow. First fight. Not all relationships are perfect ya know?" Izumi stated as she leaned against the wall, startling Naomi. "Care to tell?"

"Me and Mizuki just had a small disagreement about something, that's all" Naomi lied. Izumi started to giggle.

"Look, I know you and him aren't actually dating. I heard the whole thing. But you're smart...and from that hook you gave Mizuki you're strong as hell too" Naomi giggled at that statement. "I'm serious. My brother just wants the best for people. He's also good at hiding his true feelings, trust me. He may seem anger now, but he's probably hurting deep down because of what you and your mom had to go through" Izumi placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"How would you know that? You just said he's good at hiding his true feelings" Naomi looked at Izumi with a confused look in her eyes.

"Because I feel the same way. Me and Mizuki may be Demon hybrids, but we're not heartless. We have feelings too" Izumi replied. With a tap on Naomi's forehead she began to walk to her room. "Get some rest, you two have school tomorrow"

"What about you, Izumi?" Naomi exclaimed.

"I don't need to go. Being a Time Patroller isn't my style. I'm a bounty hunter in training so I stay home and wait for another bounty to be posted. Goodnight Naomi" Izumi stated as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Naomi went into her new room and laid on the bed. She looked out into the night sky and begn to sob silently to herself. She never thought someone who she just met would take her into their home this fast. She didn't expect to make friends so quickly. But now she has to keep up a lie so that her mom feels as if she's not a dissappointment. So many things happening at the same time and Naomi doesn't know how to take it all in. Naomi got under the covers and sobbed until she fell asleep.


End file.
